I Hate Love You, Stiles
by Chatonette
Summary: One-Shot. Stalia. Después de su espantosa ruptura, Malia intenta huir de sus problemas, o mejor dicho, sentimientos, mientras que Stiles intenta arreglar lo que él mismo causo. Quiere arreglar las cosas con la persona que nunca lo ha juzgado.


Este es un One-Shot "Stalia". Lo hice al momento en el que escuché la canción "I Hate You,I Love You" de Olivia O'brien traducida al español. Al principio fue publicado en mi cuenta de Stilinski-Hale24 en Wattpad, pero quise traerlo aquí. Espero que sea de su agrado.

 _ **Me siento usada, no**_ _**paro de extrañarte, esto no ha acabado y solo quiero besarte una vez más.**_

Ha pasado un mes desde mi espantosa ruptura con Stiles y aun no puedo superarlo. Creo que una de las razones es que fue mi primer y único amor. Aunque también estaba el venado, pero yo ponía a Stiles incluso antes que el venado y la pizza. Incluso antes que a mí.

Acababa de llegar. Aún era temprano así que decidí entrar a la preparatoria. El día pintaba de maravilla, lo que era raro ya que los últimos días han sido todo un tormento para mí; no estaba emocionada y sólo por el hecho de que me tocaba Matemáticas. Con mi persona favorita. Y es que es cierto, por más que no quiera, el siempre será mi prioridad.

Las personas comenzaban a llegar de poco a poco, yo, sólo me dedicaba a sacar libros de mi casillero. Mi plan de este semestre, era pasarlo, incluso matemáticas y pedir mi cambio a la preparatoria en Francia, con Kira.  
Kira en estos momentos está viviendo ahí, y viendo como estaban las cosas por aquí, me ofreció ir a vivir con ella. Y acepte. En menos de un mes estaría viviendo con la familia Yukimura. Y ya no volvería a saber nada de Beacon Hills. Nada de las personas que habitan aquí. Aunque ya hable con mi papá, Henry. Me falta hablar con Peter. Solo espero que acepte al igual que lo hizo Henry.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos?

—Hola Scott, ¿Cómo estás? Porque yo estoy bien—Le muestro una sonrisa mientras cierro la puerta del casillero.

—Malia... —Mi nombre sale de su boca, a mi parecer, como si el hablar conmigo gastara todas sus energías de Alfa verdadero.

—Scott... —trato de imitar su tono, sin embargo lo que salió fue un gruñido—No estaba en mis planes que ustedes se enteraran.

—Es por Stiles...

—No es por Stiles—Suspiro—Solo que ya no me siento bien aquí.

—Estas huyendo de tus problemas. Si Kira no me comenta que ya espera al siguiente mes, estaríamos como locos buscándote por todas partes Malia.

—Tal vez sí pensaba despedirme...

Mis palabras quedan inconclusas, porque en cuanto se abrieron las puertas de la entrada, distinguí su aroma, ese aroma tan característico que me hace volverme loca y más por que quien porta ese aroma, pero al momento de voltear, veo que no viene solo, viene con Lydia, ambos agarrados de la mano.

Una triste sonrisa aparece en la comisura de mis labios, porque me recuerda a cuando fue feliz conmigo o al menos cuando se preocupaba por mí. Porque nunca mostró una sonrisa tan grande como la que tiene ahora. No conmigo. Sin embargo, cuando hablaba de la Banshee o alguien la mencionaba, sus ojos le brillaban... Algo que nunca pude notar cuando hablaba de mí.

—Hablamos después... Tengo clase—Aprieto los libros contra mi pecho, intentando escapar de la situación, como siempre.

—¡Malia!

—¡Después Scott!

—¿Qué le pasa? —Escucho como pregunta el humano, con un deje de desánimo en su voz.

—Recordó que tenía algo que hacer, por eso se tuvo que ir. —Me excusa el alfa. Y hago una nota mental de agradecerle en cuanto lo vea.

—Juraría que nos está evitando—reprocha la Banshee.

Vaya que está en lo cierto.

—Tiene cosas que arreglar. Estas semanas va a estar muy apurada.

—¿En qué?

—Habla lo con ella Stiles.

—Oh...

 _ **El tiempo no va a parar y el por que no puedo explicarme, me siento mal cada vez que te veo, es que seguir sin ti no puedo.**_

Entro a los sanitarios de chicas, y al llegar al enorme espejo, es cuando noto que tengo los ojos cristalizados y las garras por fuera... Stiles era mi ancla y al no tenerlo, no sé cómo controlarme.

 _ **Te Amo, Te Odio, Amarte yo Odio. No quiero y no puedo reemplazarte a ti ¿Dime como?**_

Y si Stiles no era mi ancla, entonces yo misma debería de anclarme a mis recuerdos. Pero no puedo, aún no he aceptado el hecho de que ya no estamos juntos y eso es algo que me carcome por dentro.

Siento como comienza a vibrar el bolsillo de mi short y al sacar mi celular veo que tengo un mensaje de Kira.

 _Kira:_  
Lía... ¿Estás bien?

 _Yo:_  
¿Scott, no es así?

 _kira:_  
Sólo está preocupado por ti.

 _Yo:_  
Lo sé... y pronto voy a dejar de preocuparle. Voy a hablar con los profesores a ver si puedo hacer exámenes y tareas extras para irme lo más pronto posible a Francia.

 _Kira:_  
Eso estaría genial Lia.

 _Yo:_  
Si, bueno Kirs te dejo, tengo clase.

 _Kira:_  
Yo voy a dormir, aún falta para que amanezca. Que tengas lindo día.

 _yo:_  
Tu descansa.

Guardo el celular y despejo mi rostro lavándome con agua fría y después de secarle, salgo en dirección del salón de Matemáticas. Al entrar, noto que hay dos lugares vacíos, uno en frente de la profesora, así que ese queda descartado y hay otro en el penúltimo asiento de la segunda fila, así que estoy a punto de caminar hacia ese lugar hasta que veo que está a un lado de la parejita que se está besando. Siento como mi corazón se estruja más de lo que ya estaba al darme cuenta de quién es esa pareja. Así que considero la posibilidad de salir del salón y no entrar pero recuerdo que tengo que pasar matemáticas si quiero tener el cambio. Por lo tanto no lo pienso dos veces y antes de que me vean, voy y me siento en frente de la profesora. Puede que esto tenga una ventaja.

 _ **Te Amo Te Odio. Amarte yo Odio. No lo quieres ni lo sientes y ella no voy a ser.**_

—Bien eso sería todo por hoy. Señorita Tate, hizo bien en sentarse en frente esta vez.

—Tal vez lo haga más seguido—Sonrío— ¿Puedo hablar con usted un segundo?

—Por supuesto —Me regresa la sonrisa y ya que veo que no hay nadie en el salón, me acerco a ella.

—¿Que pasa Malia?

—Pues me voy a cambiar de casa y bueno, para la preparatoria a la que me voy a inscribir me piden que pase todas las materias de este semestre para poder inscribirme.

—El semestre acaba dentro de dos meses, tiempo suficiente para que pases matemáticas y tus demás materias.

—De hecho me urge irme en menos de un mes, tengo problemas en esta ciudad y bueno... Quería saber si hay una forma de que pase su materia sin tener que estar los dos meses restantes aquí.

—Entiendo... —Se queda pensando por unos minutos hasta que por fin habla—Bien, te haré un examen la próxima semana, de todo lo que hemos visto hasta hora, o al menos en lo que veo que más te falla. ¿Aceptas?

—Por supuesto.

Me despido de la profesora y salgo del salón. Tendré que estudiar muy bien todos los temas, hay algunos que me fallan, bueno, la verdad es que son todos. Y creo poder hacerlo sola, sin la ayuda de las notas de Lydia o de Stiles como tutor.

Cuando entro a mi siguiente clase. Biología. Todos los lugares ya están ocupados. Excepto uno y es a un lado de Stiles.

No me queda de otra más que sentarme a su lado. Al notar mi presencia su incomodidad se hace presente.

— Bien. — Comienza a hablar la profesora al llegar al salón— El día de hoy trabajaran en parejas. Se les va a dar la hoja de una planta y con el microscopio que tienen frente a ustedes tienen que señalarme la estructura de la hoja. En el pizarrón anotare lo que tienen que hacer y...

—Bueno, supongo que tenemos que trabajar juntos.

—Supones bien —Asiento y tomo la hoja que nos puso la profesora en frente; observándola.

— ¿Siempreviva?

— Aja— Termino de observar la hoja y la coloco en la mesa— Ve haciendo cortes en vertical, lo más delgado que se pueda, en lo que preparo el microscopio.

—¿Piensas ser profesora de Biología?

—Tal vez lo haga, ¿Por qué? ¿Es mucho para ti?

—No. Es que lo haces bien—Sonríe. Y me doy cuenta que es la primer conversación que tengo con él desde hace unos días. Sin que él se note cortante o indiferente a lo que a mi refiere.

El resto de la clase me lo pase de lo más concertada posible. No deje que la presencia de Stiles me impidiera enfocarme en el trabajo. Y el sólo hecho de que estuviera con casi todos mis sentidos sobre la planta. No quería decir que no estuviera al tanto de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Porque claro que lo estaba. La pareja que estaba detrás de nosotros no tenía idea de cómo enfocar con el microscopio. También notaba que en cada oportunidad que existiera, Stiles hacia contacto con mi mano, ya sea por error o disimulo, pero ahí estaba su roce; esto me hacía sentir feliz, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que esto era un error, uno que ni siquiera debía de pasar por error. Porque sólo me estaría haciendo daño.

Una vez que terminamos con la observación, nos dedicamos a anotar lo que vimos, cuando ya tuvimos todo el análisis, lo entregamos a la profesora la cual después de revisarlo nos dijo que nos podiamos retirar, entonces es cuando recuerdo que tengo que hablar con ella y si pensarlo dos veces tomo mis cosas sin darle tiempo a Stiles de hablar.

Al salir del aula, después de unos minutos, me encuentro con Stiles, recargado sobre mi casillero con los brazos cruzados.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Dice serio. Nunca lo había visto tanto. Es más sarcasmo lo que va a su alrededor que seriedad.

—No sé qué querrás hablar pero tengo que ir a la cafetería por pizza si no se la van a acabar y...

—Malia—Me interrumpe para colocar sus manos sobre mis hombros—La pizza puede esperar.

—Pero yo quiero Pizza Stiles es lo único que puede remplazar al venado—Bufo.

—Luego te compro una caja de Pizza, pero necesito que hablemos.

—Bien.

—¿Bien? —arquea una ceja y una sonrisa se comienza a asomar por la comisura de sus labios.

—¡Stiles! Di lo que tengas que decir

—¿Por qué te has quedado a hablar con los profesores?

 _ **Te extraño cuando no duermo, o después del café o si no puedo comer, te extraño en el otro asiento, hay arena en mi suéter aunque no lo recuerdes.**_

—Eso no debe de importarte.

—¿Porque no? Eres mi amiga Mal, por supuesto que me tiene que importar.

Lo aparto de mi casillero y comienzo a meter los libros de las clases de Matemáticas y Biología.

¿Que soy su amiga?

Soy nueva en esto de los sentimientos humanos y de experiencias como cortar con tu novio. Pero, si de algo estoy segura, es que el me dejo muy en claro que no somos amigos.

—No lo somos—suelto después de cerrar mi casillero—Y eso lo hiciste tú, no yo. —Lo miro sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

—¿El qué? No entiendo. —Frunce el ceño claramente confundido.

—Tú me dejaste de hablar y si hablábamos eras indiferente, y seré nueva en esto Stiles, pero tanto para los coyotes como para los humanos eso es señal de "Ya no quiero saber nada de ti"

—No. Claro que no, para nada—Niega con su cabeza y las manos a la vez, este gesto hace que se vea lindo, lo que hace que sea imposible cada vez olvidar lo. —Es la regla de los Ex. Cuando terminan se supone que no tienen que hablar o volver a llevarse como amigos.

—¿Entonces? —frunzo aún más mi ceño. No entiendo. ¿No que aun somos amigos?

—Que yo quiero intentar volver a ser tu amigo Mal. —Escucho los latidos de su corazón y son una bella melodía que te estaba acostumbrada a escuchar. Sus palabras son sinceras al igual que los latidos de su corazón, pero yo no sé si realmente quiera ser su amiga, sé que me lastimaría; Más de lo que ya estoy.

—Bien— _Pero esto no garantiza nada._ —Seamos amigos Stiles. Ahora, vamos a ver si alcanzo Pizza y aun así, prometiste comprar una caja.

—Es una promesa que pienso cumplir...

—Como todas las demás—Digo entre dientes. Pero parece que escucho porque me mira apenado.

—Nunca me iría sin ti Mal.

—Ya te dije. Yo tampoco lo haría.

Ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia la cafetería, y al momento de llegar veo que ya no hay mucha gente en la fila, así que me dirijo a ella con Stiles detrás de mí. En lo que avanza veo que Liam se acerca a nosotros.

—Ya no hay Pizza Lia.

—Demonios—Bufo y fulmino a mi acompañante con la mirada—Esto es tu culpa.

—Te comprare tu caja.

—Hey antes de que mates a este saco de huesos.

—Te falto agregar Carne y Sarcasmo.

—Carne y Sarcasmo—completa riendo—Les compramos unas rebanadas.

—Increíble Li—Le sacudo su cabello y salgo de la fila para dirigirme en la parte del patio en donde se encuentra la manada almorzando.

Una vez que estoy sentada comiendo mi porción de pizza, alguien o mejor dicho Siles, coloca una botella de jugo frente a mí. No me había dado cuenta que él no se vino conmigo, sino que con Liam.

—Se te olvido—Me guiña un ojo para después sentarse a un lado de la rubio-fresa y el beta se sienta a un lado de mí.

—¿Dónde estabas Stiles?

—En clase—dice con el bocado en la boca. Esto hace que Lydia haga una mueca de asco. Pero a mí me parece divertido.

—Al menos pudiste contestar mis llamas o mensajes—Esta molesta puedo olerlo, con una combinación de ¿Celos?

—Oh vamos Lyds, estaba en clases, no puedo sacar el teléfono ahí dentro, la profesora me quita puntos si hago eso.

—Es verdad—Lo apoyo después de beber un sorbo de mi jugo. Mango. Mi favorito.

—¿Estaban juntos?

—Creí que ya lo sabias—la mira el humano—Nos toca Biología juntos.

—¿Cómo lo voy a saber? Nunca me dijiste— Lydia comienza a ponerse en un plan de celos y Stiles parece ligeramente molesto.

Y antes de que comience una discusión que todos sabemos, va a ganar la Banshee. Scott interrumpe.

—¿Malia?

¿En serio tenía que ser conmigo?

—¿Pudiste hablar con los profesores?

—Aja. Hable con las profesoras de Matemáticas y Biología, y el próximo Lunes me harán un examen para evitar que este los dos meses que faltan. Solo me falta hablar con los demás.

—¿De qué me perdí? —Arquea una ceja el beta de Scott.

Parece que atraje la atención de toda la manada. Incluso la atención de Stydia.

—Creo que deberías de decirles.

—Sí, creo que tienes que decirnos lo que te pregunte y no me contestaste Mal.

Cierto. No le conteste su pregunta.

—Eh... Bueno, pues Kira me ofreció a irme a vivir con ella a Francia, y yo acepte, lo que significa que ahí terminare la preparatoria y podré iniciar en _École Normale Supérieure_.

—¿Y no pensabas decirnos?

—¿Tenía que decirles? —Arqueo una ceja.

—¡Si! —Grita Stiles.

—Oh... Entonces aprovecho para comentarles que si paso mis materias me iré dentro de 15 días.

—Es progreso—Bebé de su botella de agua y después de unos segundos la escupe salpicando un poco a Mason y Corey—Lo siento ¡15 días! ¿Y lo dices así?

—¿Cómo así?

—Despreocupada, sin que te importe que vamos a pensar los demás.

—No me importa Stiles. Si les gusta o no, yo me voy.

—Yo la apoyo—Dice Lydia, disimulando su fastidio por su pequeña pelea con su novio y claramente porque está reclamando— Malia quiere ser bióloga y esa universidad es muy prestigiada, los mejores biólogos salen de ahí. Lous Pasteour estudio ahí.

Hago una seña muy característica de mi padre biológico, esa cuando levanta las cejas y apunta con su dedo índice a la persona cuando tiene razón.

—¡Bien! —Bufa molesto. —Bien que haga lo que quiera.—Se levanta de la mesa, no sin antes terminar su rebanada de pizza y se va.

—¿Y ahora que hice? —Estoy frustrada, maldito Stilinski, ahora está haciendo que dude si en verdad me quiero ir o no.

—No le hagas caso—lo disculpa Lydia—Eres su mejor amiga Lia. Sólo esta desconcertado, y tiene que aceptar que irte será lo mejor para ti. —Yo solo asiento y ella me dedica una sonrisa comprensiva y se levanta a seguir a Stiles.

 _ **¿Me extrañas como yo a ti?**_

 _ **Pierdo mi tiempo aferrada a ti, los amigos tambien te hacen sufrir, estoy cansada pero nunca de ti.**_

En todo el día no volví a ver a Stiles, lo cual agradezco internamente porque sé que si lo veo y el me hace cambiar de idea, ya no iría a Francia.

Lo bueno es que logre que los profesores me hagan un examen para evaluarme antes de los dos meses y uno de ellos solo me pidió un trabajo. En 15 días estaré viendo a Kira, si paso todas las asignaturas.

Al entrar a mi auto comienza a sonar mi celular, pienso que es una llamada de Kira, pero me sorprendo a ver que en la pantalla marca el nombre de Stiles.

Dudo en si debo o no contestar, pero después de unos segundos contesto.

—¿Qué quieres Stiles?

— _Oh yo estoy bien Mal, gracias por preguntar._

Gruño.

— _Bien, hablaba porque quiero hablar contigo. De nuevo_. —Esto último lo agrega en un susurro.

—Te escucho.

— _No por llamada. Preferiría verte en persona. ¿Adónde estas?_

—En el estacionamiento dentro de mi auto pero...

— _Bien, en unos segundos estoy ahí no te muevas._ —Cuelga.

—No pensaba hacerlo. —Suspiro y me recargo más en mi asiento esperando a que aparezca Stilinski.

No pasa mucho, cuando veo que viene del campo de Lacrosse, aun con su pants y con la playera blanca que tiene el 24 en frente y en su espalda.

Yo le quito el seguro a la puerta del co-piloto y el entra. Su respiración se escucha entrecortada y tiene un olor desagradable, lo que me indica que acaba de salir de su entrenamiento.

—¿Si acabo tu entrenamiento o...?

—Estamos en descanso—asiente.

—Me lo supuse.

Y aquí estamos otra vez. Igual que la vez en que nuestra relación termino. En este mismo auto en este mismo lugar. Y creo que él también lo está pensando por que no deja de observar a su alrededor.

—Entonces... —Comienza a hablar.

—Entonces... —Lo segundo.

—Te vas...—Suspira.

—Así parece, o eso pensaba ya que hay alguien que al parecer no está de acuerdo. —Lo miro.

—¿Que? ¡No! No quiero que pienses eso—Voltea a ver me y me toma de las manos. Este gesto hace que me tense un poco ya que es extraño, principalmente porque hace mucho que no lo hace. —Lydia tiene razón, es una buena oportunidad para ti el irte, aparte porque te alejaras de todo esto y yo estaría más tranquilo.

—¿Pero...? —Arqueo una ceja.

—No estoy listo para dejarte ir. Simplemente no puedo.

 _ **No quisieras que te tratara como tu lo haces, te tendí mi mano y no la tomaste, borre lo que escribí en ese mensaje, siento tantas cosas pero tu no lo sabes.**_

—Stiles... fue justo aquí, justo en este auto cuando me dejaste ir. Y ahora vienes y me dices que no me quieres dejar ir—Quito mis manos de su agarre y las llevo a mi rostro para después jugar con ellas en mi regazo—No sé qué quieres lograr con esto.

—Quiero que me perdones. —Él me toma del mentón y lo levanta para que lo mire a los ojos— Te quiero Mal.

—Yo también te quiero y lo sabes o quiero creer que lo haces, pero tú ahora estas con Lydia.

 _ **Oh oh, mantelo en secreto, enamorado sigues pero solo lo se yo, si me quisieras se lo dirías a todos, es que si fuese así**_ _**tu no me dejarías sola.**_

—Y la quiero al igual que a ti—No deja de intercalar mirada entre mis labios y mis ojos—Pero tú eres la primera que se enamoró sin siquiera conocerme y no me jugaste a pesar de que sabias mi situación.

—Y nunca lo haría pero eso por lo visto no te quedo claro.

Detiene su acercamiento y su mano cae en su regazo, haciendo espacio cada vez entre él y yo.

—Lo, lo siento yo tengo que... Nos vemos mañana—Me da un beso rápido en la mejilla y sale del auto dejándome confundida y más destrozada.

 _ **Te amo, te odio, amarte yo odio, no quiero y no puedo, reemplazarte a ti  
¿dime cómo?**_

—Estúpido Stiles.

Siento como mis ojos comienzan a picar y las lágrimas no tardan en aparecer. Y es cuando me doy cuenta que ya no puedo seguir así. Necesito salir de este enredo, hacer mis sentimientos de lado.

 _ **Te amo, te odio, Amarte yo odio, no lo quieres y lo sientes y ella yo no voy a ser...**_

Enciendo el auto y lo pongo en marcha saliendo del estacionamiento. No quiero llegar a casa así, papá sabría que es por Stiles. No se me ocurre a qué lugar ir hasta que voy pasando frente al departamento de Derek y decido que tal vez es buen momento para hablar con Peter.

Estaciono el auto y una vez que estoy fuera de él subo hasta su departamento y antes de tocar me detengo a pensar en que es lo que voy a decir.

Seré directa. Eso está claro pero no sé qué diré exactamente ya que no tengo la mejor relación de padre e hija con Peter.

Antes de que me arrepienta de haber venido, es tiempo de tocar, pero antes de que lo haga la puerta es abierta por mi primo.

—¿Malia? —arquea una ceja y puedo notar como Peter está a la defensiva con las garras por fuera y mostrando los colmillos.

Se me olvido. Active la alarma.

—Hola Derek ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sabes que sí. Esta es tu casa—Yo asiento y él se hace a un lado para que pase. Al instante en que estoy dentro, mi papá ya guardo colmillos y garras.

—Hola.

—Hija, que grata sorpresa, la verdad es que no te esperábamos.

—Es que aún no tenía pensado venir, si no hubiera avisado—Suspiro—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Ya veo—asiente.

—Bueno los dejo a solas para que...

—No Derek, puedes quedarte.

Comienzo a contarles todo lo que ha pasado desde que termine con Stiles, sé que lo estoy poniendo como lo principal, más que todos los problemas que están a mi alrededor, pero no puedo seguir adelante. Después de un gran rato de hablar con ellos, confirmo que fue buena elección el contarles la razón por la que me voy.

—Eres nueva en esto de los sentimientos, y has hecho bien en mostrarte fría, claro que la mayor parte del tiempo—Dice Peter viéndome a los ojos—Pero los Hale no huimos de nuestros problemas.

—Pero los coyotes si...—Suspiro—Es muy frustrante... Me gustaría no huir de mis problemas pero es la salida más fácil, la otra es matarlos... Una vez. Cuando era coyote y tuve problemas con una liebre. Iba y se metía a mi cueva y yo odio que se metan a mi cueva, así que terminé por comerla, así es como acababa con mis problemas.

—Sí, pero no te comerás a Stiles—Me mira mi primo algo comprensivo. —Y creo que es mejor un viaje a comerte a Stilinski—Ríe.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Entonces... ¿Me apoyan?

—Claro que sí y si me permites... Me gustaría acompañarte, sé que no he sido el mejor ejemplo como padre, pero me gustaría remediarlo. Solo si tú quieres, claro está.

Me lo pienso unos segundos. Pero al final termino aceptando. Me sentiría completamente sola ahí. Bueno, estaría con Kira, pero no sería lo mismo.

—No esperes que te llame papá.

—Es algo que me tengo que ganar—Sonríe.

—A mí también me vendría bien salir de Beacon Hills. Espero que no les importe—Arquea una ceja viéndome especialmente a mí.

Niego.

—Claro que no me importa. Sería un buen momento para convivir con mi familia biológica. —Sonrió.

—Entonces será mejor que te pongas a estudiar hija.

—Lo sé—bufo. — ¿Saben algo de Historia?—Pregunto esperanzada.

—No mucho como el señor Yukimura—responde Derek—pero puedo ayudar.

Estuve estudiando un rato con Derek y logre aclarar bastantes dudas y aprenderme algunas fechas. Como lo son la primera y segunda guerra mundial. Las causas y consecuencias que la iniciaron. Los principales líderes.  
Al igual que aprendí sobre la guerra fría. Y que la historia comienza con la escritura.

Cuando llego a casa, escucho que papá está hablando con alguien por teléfono. Cuando me ve, sonríe y yo lo saludo indicándole que estaré en mi habitación.  
Una vez dentro tiro la mochila y me lanzo a la cama viendo hacia el techo pintado de blanco. Un blanco muy aburrido.

Cuando veo mi celular noto que tengo 6 llamadas perdidas de Stiles y un mensaje de voz. Suspiro abriendo el mensaje de voz.

 _Malia te he llamado muchas veces, bueno no, sólo seis pero es porque ya se me va a acabar el crédito._

Típico de Stiles.

 _Pero la conversación de hace unas horas me dejo pensando y tienes razón. No me di cuenta que te deje ir en el momento que te deje sóla en el auto. Y creo que no es necesario pedirte que hablemos, por que llevo intentándolo todo el día de hoy y siempre hablamos a medias. Tratare de no molestarte en lo que resta de tu estadía en Beacon Hills, porque te quiero mucho..._

 _ **Así que olvida a la chica, que tu tanto amas, si en lo que tuvimos, tu no dejas de pensar, dije olvida a la chica que pensaste encontrar y ahora que respondes se que ella ya no esta.**_

Cumplió lo que dijo en el mensaje, prometió no molestarme, o mejor dicho; no hablar durante mi estadía o lo que me quedaba de vivir en Beacon Hills.

hice todos mis exámenes en los días siguientes y cuando me entregaron los resultados los había pasado con notas aceptables. El más bajo fue de Matemáticas con **D** y la más alta con **A** la cual fue Biología.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido feliz. Bueno en el aspecto escolar, ya que no soy de muy buenas notas.

Hoy era mi último día en Beacon Hills tanto en la preparatoria como en la ciudad y en la manada. Traje una caja para guardar las cosas de mi casillero, mientras lo hacía Lydia me ayudaba a sostenerla y Hayden a guardarlas.

—¿Prometes llamarnos una vez a la semana y escribirnos cada vez que puedas?

—Lo haré.

—Prometerlo Malia—Insisten Hayden y Lydia.

—Malia Hale siempre cumple sus promesas.

—Algo he escuchado —dice Hayden con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿A qué te refieres...? —Arqueo una ceja. —No entiendo.

—Oh nada, son sólo cosas mías, ya sabes—Ríe nerviosamente.

—¿Oye Lia?—Habla la rubio-fresa y yo volteo. Verla— ¿Has hablado con Stiles?

Niego.

—No desde hace dos semanas ¿Por?

—Es que terminamos—Sonríe melancólica—Nuestra relación no iba bien.

—Ah que caray.

Es lo único que puedo decir, ¿Que esperaba que le dijera?

¿Lo siento mucho? ¿Stiles es un cretino? 

Pues no. Por mucho que me guste, porque en el fondo estoy aliviada; no puedo decirle eso. No puedo decir nada porque no sé qué decir.

—Él te extraño estas dos semanas —agrega al ver que no di respuesta—¿sabe que hoy es tu ultimo día aquí?

—Supongo que sí—cierro el casillero una vez que terminamos de meter las cosas y Lydia me pasa la caja— Y si no lo sabe... Scott le dirá.

 _ **Te amo, te odio, amarte yo odio, no quiero y no puedo, reemplazarte a ti ¿dime como?**_

—¿Ya es todo Malia? —Pregunta mi papá. Henry Tate.

—Todo pa—El me abraza y derrama algunas lágrimas haciéndome prometer que al llegar a Francia le llame y llore una vez al día. Cosa que tal vez pueda negociar.

Una vez que me separó, me comienzo a despedir de la manada, mientras que mis dos padres mantienen una plática. Peter y Henry. Hombre Lobo y Humano.

Aun no le hemos contado nada sobre nuestra condición. Lo que me hace pensar el que es lo que puede pasar cuando se entere. Solo espero, que llegado el momento, lo tome igual que el señor Stilinski.  
Ya que termine de despedirme de todos y de guardar los regalos para recordarlos, el último en despedirse es Scott.

—¿Le das esta carta a Kira? —Me tiende un sobre muy curioso para mis ojos pero asiento y lo tomo—Gracias Lia.

—Se va a alegrar cuando me vea llegando con ella—Sonrío y el alfa me abraza.

—Cuídate mucho por favor.

—Lo are.

—Al menos estoy más tranquilo de que Derek y Peter van contigo.

—Lo sé, tengo que comenzar a convivir con la familia—sonrió separándose del abrazo—Tu también cuídate y a Liam, bueno a todos pero más al pequeñín.

—Lo haré —Sonríe. —Y alguien me entregó este paquete, me dijo que lo abrieras una vez que estés en Francia.

—¿Quien fue?—Me da el paquete y yo lo tomo.

—Secreto.

—Mmm mejor ni insisto, sé que no dirás nada.

—Que lista.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y... y Stiles? ¿Él vendrá?

—No lo sé, Lia.

Asiento algo desanimada, detalle que no fue pasado por alto por Scott. Aun duramos media hora más platicando con la manada, y es cuando estamos a nada de partir cuando me doy cuenta de que Stiles no va a venir.

Este es el momento más difícil para todos. La despedida. Es doloroso para mí. Tanto que no puedo evitar sentir triste y más cuando veo como Lydia y Hayden derraman algunas lágrimas.

Cuando estoy a punto de subirme a la camioneta, escucho ese tan distinguido motor que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar; Volteo en la dirección del sonido y entonces logro divisar a ese chico de lunares que tanto ansiaba ver, dentro del Jeep.

—¡Mal! ¡Malia! —grita bajando del Jeep y corriendo en mi dirección.

—Sti... —No me da tiempo de decir nada porque en cuanto llega me cubre con sus brazos. Uniéndonos en un abrazo. Ya lo extrañaba, tenerlo así y olfatear su aroma. Ansiedad y algo muy masculino. Algo que me gusta.

Escucho como su corazón pasó de estar palpitando rapido a estar más tranquilo. Esto me hace sonreír.

—Soy un idiota que te va a extrañar. —Dice uniendo su rostro en mi cuello.

—Para tu desgracia, lo sé, también porque te voy a extrañar. —Se separa un poco, para tomar mi rostro con sus manos.

—Te juro, que de camino venia pensando en un enorme discurso de todas las palabras que te podía decir para demostrarte cuan arrepentido estoy de haber hecho las cosas mal y así demostrarte mi amor... pero en cuanto te vi todo se esfumó.

—Stiles, ya no importa, lo único que importa es que estas aquí y te puedo ver por última vez.

Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro para después Acercarse lentamente a mi rostro y unir nuestros labios. Y por ese momento, todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció, solo éramos Stiles y yo, en nuestra propia burbuja.

Al momento de separarnos por la falta de aire, ambos tenemos una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, la cual espero tarde en borrarse.

—Te Amo Malia.

—Te Amo Stiles.

 _ **Te amo, te odio, amarte yo odio, no lo quieres y lo sientes y ella yo no voy a ser**_.

Cuando menos lo espero, ya estoy dentro del auto, con mi papá y mi primo, dejando a la manada, dejando Beacon Hills y dejando a Stiles, tal vez para siempre. __


End file.
